


Building

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Okane ga Nai
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rough Sex, Trust Issues, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanou took Ayase like he always did, bulldozing through his protests and taking what he desired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Percygranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/gifts).



Kanou took Ayase like he always did, bulldozing through his protests and taking what he desired. He always left Ayase sweaty and confused. Ayase was torn between rolling away from Kanou and snuggling closer to him. As Kanou continued to remain in bed with him, Ayase worked up the nerve to touch Kanou. There was no way he could repay Kanou all the money he owed, so he was stuck with him for life. Beyond it, even.

Ayase placed his hand on Kanou's arm. Suddenly, Kanou rolled over and onto him. He grinned wide as he spread Ayase's legs again.


End file.
